First Kiss
by MissPoe
Summary: Mr. Bennet couldn't believe his eyes. Elle x Claire


Title: First Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Spoilers: Season 2 final

Pairing: Elle/Claire

Summery: Mr. Bennet couldn't believe his eyes. Claire Elle

Rating: M

As Claire spotted a pair of headlights in her mirror, she quickly turned on her emergency lights. The cheerleader smiled slightly as the car came to a stop and the engine was cut not to far away from her position. She waited patiently along the abandoned road for the driver to make the next move.

Mr. Bennet had praised Elle earlier in the week for her bravery when against Sylar and her determination to get him back to his family. However, as he praised the blond, he had given Claire strict instructions to stay away from her. And when analyzing his conversations about Elle, she noticed that in a stealthy way, her father had let her know that Elle was watching over her in the literal sense.

Claire was snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed Elle move towards her cautiously in order to offer assistance. However, none was needed as the cheerleader staged this point in time to have a chance to speak in private with her counterpart.

Stepping out of her own vehicle, Claire held her hands up in surrender to show that she was not a threat. As they walked towards each other and were a fair distance apart they both stopped and patiently waited for the other to speak first.

Claire knew she should speak first but words never entered her head that would be in the least bit suitable as the only thoughts running through her head was; _how on earth could someone who nearly everyone calls mentally unstable or a complete heartless psychopath look like so stunning? It's like she just won the noble prize and is about to give the audience a speech. I mean… wow! Does she always have to dress like that? I wonder if she kills people in outfits like that. _

Giving a sigh at Claire's lack of voice, Elle asked; "What's wrong with the car and why did I find you in the middle of nowhere?" giving Claire a look to tell her that she was not in the mood for any of her antics, as she was completely tired and about to fall asleep at any given moment.

"Nothing's wrong with the car," Claire stated, giving the blond a smile as she realized that Elle had unconsciously let down her walls and was allowing her to see this.

After receiving a confused look, Claire continued; "My father came back this week and he has praised you ever since. I know it was you who killed Sylar and got my dad back home… and I just wanted to say…" _Dammit, why is this so hard? _"I appreciate everything you have done," she added and then awaited the reaction from Elle.

"So you drove all this way and staged this so you could tell me that?" Elle asked, beginning to become slightly wobbly on her feet. "Makes me a bit proud, even though you are a fashion-obsessed cheerleader," she added, trying to draw attention away from her physical appearance and get in a few jabs at the other girl.

"I couldn't do this in front of everyone because the last time I came towards your car… you drove away" Claire snapped, then realized that Elle was nearly unstable. "Elle? Are you okay?" she asked, coming closer.

"I'm fine," she snapped, but her legs gave out before she could insult the blond more and keep-up the bitchiness. Just as she was about to touch the ground with her knee's, she noticed that Claire was holding her and moving her to the side of the road.

"Elle, now is not the time to act all defensive… you watch over me and I know that since me dad has been away that you helped me on one or more occasion. Just let me help, I can't really die anyways" she laughed a bit, earning a smile from the girl she was cradling in her arms on the abandoned road.

"I'm just having withdrawals," she muttered wrapping her arms around the girl as though she was a small child and had just had a nightmare. Moving Elle closer to her as the wind gave them a cold breeze and Elle let loose a whimpering sound; Claire moved Elle's face towards her to give her a questioning gaze, as she did not understand the comment made.

"I haven't used my power lately and I always use it," she explained as she looked up at the other girl who was holding onto her as though she was something resembling her lifeline. The touch made her feel a little bit odd but mostly it made her feel as though the whole in her heart was slowly beginning to heal over, this was new to her and despite being held by countless people who didn't really mean all that much to her, they never made her feel like that… not even her father. "When I don't use it constantly… I get all sick," she continued and then she gave Claire a small zap earning her a frown for her unexpected action. Although, Claire did notice that Elle was less pale then she was moments ago.

Remembering that her brother Lyle was out at his friends place for the night and was not returning home until the following evening. In addition, her parents had gone away for a couple of days for Mr. Muggles' competition in Utah. It was the family pet's first entry since they had moved to California so Mr. Bennet was ordered by his wife to tag along. Claire decided that Elle needed to rest if she was to become sick and after all… Elle had done more for her than her own biological father.

Leaving Elle's car not to far away at a motel, Claire fastened the older woman's seat belt and hoped into the driver's seat. "We will get your car tomorrow," she told her passenger as they pulled onto the road.

Making small talk was obviously not an option as Elle fell in and out of sleep, leaving the driver to concentrate on the road and think whilst giving side-glances to make sure nothing overly bad happened to her counterpart.

_I cant believe I'm going to bring her to the house. Dad will totally flip and I'm not entirely sure I can trust her. I mean she did try to kill West, and me but then again she was evil then and dad did think she was good for now at least. I wonder what happened to her as a kid, because if I was her I don't think I would have made it as far as she did. And to think that I was actually meant to be in her position. _

Before long, they had pulled into the drive way and Claire was partially carrying Elle into the house. Placing her into the couch, she went into the kitchen and came back into the room as Elle begun to open her eyes and question her surroundings.

However, before Elle could open her mouth, she begun; "You're at my place and I'm going to take care of you for a little while" she told her as she moved to sit next to the blond when she sat in an up-right position. Noticing that she was going to object, Claire continued; "You can zap me all you want but my parents aren't home and neither is Lyle so we have the house to ourselves and I was hoping to become friends… with you"

Elle had never had a friend before, well besides the imaginary kind. She liked the idea of that and there wasn't a better way to keep an eye on the cheerleader in case she was to expose the company unless she was with Claire. It seemed to work in Elle's mind, so she gave a nod of approval and lent her head back on the couch.

Placing a glass of water and aspirin on the table in front of her, Claire pulled the blanket the was on the back of the couch over her guest. "Want to watch a movie? Its only… " she started and then looked at her phone to see the time, "9 o'clock"

"Sure, what movies do you have Pom-Pom?" Elle said, before giving the younger girl another zap of electricity.

"Ow" Clair complained, moving towards the DVD cabinet. "I reckon you just want to shock someone," she said in s small voice that didn't quite reach Elle's ears.

"Made me feel better" Elle replied quickly, but no objections were made as Claire did notice that Elle did look noticeably better. "So is this like a sleepover? I never had one before" she asked, before she noticed a sad look in the other girl's eyes.

"Sure" Claire nodded, silently grateful that her father took her away from the company as a little girl. "What do you want to watch first; Transformers, Hairspray, Kingdom of heaven or Alpha Dog?" she asked the girl who was slowly returning to her normal child-like personality. Although, she couldn't help but notice that it seemed to be a small façade so people wouldn't get close to her.

"Oh! Transformers!" Elle clapped excitedly which resulted in a couple of sparks and a noticeably brighter woman who had begun to show more color in her face.

"Good to see that you're returning back to normal, I'll get us some food".

In the early hours of the morning, Claire woke to find them both still on the couch. She glanced around the room to notice that although they put the dishes away before they watched the last movie, there were still some crumbs and junk around the table as well as the fact that even though they fell asleep half-way through 'Hairspray', the DVD was properly put away.

She frowned at the thought because she knew she didn't do that herself, "I put the DVD away, sorry" Elle mumbled to her. Claire smiled at how close they were, even though she was slightly confused by both Elle and her feelings that she had for the older girl.

Elle opened her eyes properly to notice how close they actually were. Laying along the full length of the couch, Elle noticed that Claire had (in her sleep) wrapped herself along her torso, she was lying partially on top of her and the blanket had wrapped itself in a cocoon-type vice around their lower legs.

Moving her legs a little to stretch and get the dead-like feel out of them, made Claire fall between both of Elle's legs in a rather intimate position. Blushing slightly, both girls meet each other's gaze and slowly lent forward as their body heat began to rise.

Claire let out a small gasp as their lips touched and Elle sent her a small zap through the simple touch. However, the zap did not hurt and the cheerleader realized that the feeling was beginning to grow on her and not hurt her in the slightest as long as the shocks were kept small and gentle.

Elle smiled against the gasp and opened her mouth to Claire's tongue that was beginning to beg for an entry. Sending her another gentle shock as their tongue's meet for the first time. Elle felt Claire press herself more towards her, after she heard the younger girl give a particularly loud moan as she began sucking on the offending tongue whilst sending small shocks through her mouth.

Keeping one hand on the lower part of Claire's back, she snaked the other as it slid along her ribs sending small shocks at every new bone that her hand passed. Smiling more as she became more accustomed to the shocks, Claire pulled away a small fraction to grin wildly at the girl beneath her. Both were panting and had swollen red lips, but as they gazed into each other's eyes, the world around them faded away.

Placing a couple of loose strands of hair behind Claire's ear, a small flutter arose within her along with a twinkle that she saw in the cheerleaders eyes before she kissed Claire again. A moment later, Claire pulled away once more to be meet with a soft whimper and a not-so-gentle zap of electricity. Kissing along Elle's jaw, she begun to shower kisses along her throat, but pulled away once more to tease the girl for shocking her before resuming to another kiss.

In the middle of their heated make-out session, both girls failed to notice the front door open and Mr. Bennet walk into the room. Nor did they notice that he quickly left with an escape back to the car.

Closing the door to the car as silently as possible he buckled his seat and started the engine. "Honey, you forgot the reservation card for the hotel," his wife reminded him.

"We will stay somewhere else," he told her as he pulled away from the curb. Under her questioning gaze he added; "a better place for my very special wife".

As she seemed to approve of her husbands behavior she turned back towards him and asked; "honey, why did you close the car door so quietly? Was Clair and West in the house?" her tone full or curiosity.

"Nope, West seems to be a man of the past. And trust me if I told you what I saw I doubt we will be going to Mr. Muggles' next show" he mumbled to his wife upon merging into the main road traffic.

"Who was she with, Noah?" she asked sternly, making him turn towards her for a brief moment with a look of surprise amongst his features as she never asked him questions he did not wish to console with her.

"Clair was with…" he started, and then re-thought the sentence. "She was… making-out with…" but he couldn't come to say the name. "Look, it wasn't West" he finally shot out after an eternal debate that lasted a couple of minutes.

"With?" she asked with a little more force, knowing that her husband would eventually tell her. Moreover, judging by the sweat that begun to form on his forehead, it would be fast approaching. She just needed to give him another shove.

"Elle" he said in a small voice but loud enough for her to hear. He risked a glance at his wife before turning all his attention to the road. "Honey?"

"Claire told me she liked her" Mrs. Bennet mused aloud earning her a surprised look from her husband. "She confined in me, I don't judge" she raised her hands in defense and didn't say another word.

-Fin-


End file.
